A laser lens of an optical disc drive unit accumulates dust and debris and, therefore, requires periodic cleaning. One known device for cleaning an optical disc drive unit includes a round disc having cleaning bristles which extend from a bottom surface of the disc and a central aperture which is mated with a drive spindle of the optical disc drive to engage the disc and spindle together. The disc is reciprocally spun by the rotating spindle, moving the bristles across the surface of the lens to remove dust and debris.
This prior art cleaning tool may suffer from several disadvantages. The bristles may bend or break after being repeatedly rotated against the laser lens. Debris may build-up on the trailing surface of the lens which is not in the direction of rotation of the cleaning bristles. Further, the repeated rotation of the bristles against the lens may cause individual bristles to break free which can obstruct the laser beam emitted through the laser lens